


Might Not All Be Medicine

by ReaderFan



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Brief appearances from other cast members, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Medicine, Mina Knows Best, More Devon/Conrad PLease, Revelations, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: No one would ever think of Dr Mina Okafor with her straight forward, no nonsense attitude as a relationship guru and she’d probably stab anyone that so much as insinuated as much but that same no nonsense attitude might just be what Dr Devon Pravesh needs to set him “straight” regarding his budding relationship with a certain blonde haired co-worker.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Devon Pravesh
Kudos: 7





	Might Not All Be Medicine

Dr Mina Okafor is nothing if not observant and lately she has been noticing a certain chain of events between two of her colleagues. Like right now for instance, she was walking through the hospital lobby with Dr Devon Pravesh when he lets slip that he and one Dr Conrad Hawkins went out and donated blood together the previous week.

This isn’t the only instance as for the last few weeks Pravesh has been telling her albeit unconsciously about all the things he and Conrad have been getting up to outside of the hospital together.

* _Flashback*_

_Devon: I’m telling you, the new prosthetics that are going to be entering circulation soon are going to change the lives of so many people._

_Mina: How many more times can the re-invention of legs and arms excite you?_

_D: No, the seminar that Conrad and I went to this weekend was all about replacement bladders. They’re in their final test phase before it hits the market._

_M: Wait, are you telling me that Conrad Hawkins voluntarily went to a seminar?_

_D: That’s what you took from that?_

_M: Priorities._

_D: I bribed him with food afterwards. I wanted someone to go with and none of you guys wanted to._

_M: Interesting._

_D: I know._

_The resulting stare Pravesh got from Mina had him thinking that maybe the two of them weren’t talking about the same thing._

_..._

_**.........**_

_Mina had been helping out in the ER for the last few hours of her shift since they didn’t have any surgeries on the schedule waiting and she had no interest assisting The Raptor with his first year anatomy class. She’d much rather cut her own eyes out before trying to shape the minds of tomorrow which is how she found herself down in the emergency department as Dr Pravesh came rushing in with a patient on a stretcher on one of his VERY few days off._

_M: I thought you had the weekend off Pravesh, are you out making your own patients now?_

_D: No, Conrad and I were volunteering with the Georgia Search and Rescue, searching for a group of lost kids. He’s right behind me with the sister and they need you. I’ll handle Jimmy._

_M: Ok._

_..._

Mina had incidentally put all that information in the back of her mind as she rushed towards Conrad to help with his patient who had a puncture wound in her chest that had been hastily packed and closed in the field.

She hadn’t thought about their interaction until a few days later when she saw him smiling with a literal pep in his step as he walked into the ER early one morning for his shift.

M: How are you so “peppy” this early in the morning when I just heard from Irving that you were still at the bar last night when everyone else left. It’s disgusting. (She glared causing him to laugh)

D: Conrad showed up and we listened to music and played some pool which I murdered him in irregardless of what he might say before leaving. I stopped drinking after like my third beer.

Mina stared at him for a few seconds before looking around the ER that was currently quiet at this early hour and thereafter pulling Devon with her.

M: Come with me.

D: Mina, what’s wrong?

M: Walk.

They reached an empty on-call room and he followed her in closing the door behind them.

M: For the last few weeks I’ve been hearing about all the things you and Conrad are doing together and I obviously don’t care because you’re both adults but what’s going on between the two of you?

D: Nothing. We just get along well, he’s technically my boss and we’re both single so we have the extra time.

M: But this is clearly more than that.

D: You’re over thinking things. Relax.

M: Don’t come crying to me later. I don’t do drama.

...

She walked out leaving Devon starring after her with a look of immense concentration on his face. He didn’t have much time to ponder as his shift was beginning but that didn’t mean that the information wasn’t stored at the forefront of his mind throughout his shift that day.

His shift wasn’t as busy as usual so he was able to go down to the cafeteria for once to have his lunch. As he sat at the table with his food in front of him, Mina’s words came rushing back to him with a vengeance and he started noticing things about his interactions with Conrad that he never quite paid attention to in the past; like how close they it next to each other in the cafeteria on the rare chances that they’re able to spend their lunches together or really any place they go and just how much off duty time they spend with one another.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t see the person walking towards him and sitting down right next to him even though the entire table was empty except for Devon.

Conrad: You don’t have any serious patients to be stressing about so what’s going on in that mind of yours? (He stared and smiled in a way that only Conrad could)

D: Uh... how do you know that it isn’t a patient’s case that I’m busy going through in my head?

C: Because I just came down from the ER, so what’s going on? (He said giving Devon a small smile as he stole some of the salad from his plate.)

D: You have your own.

C: It tastes better stolen from your plate. (He smirked coming closer to Devon)

D: Uh... I need to go sorry. (He says jumping out of his seat and away from Conrad’s face) I forgot that I needed to talk to Mina about something. See you later okay.

C: Devon.

D: I gotta go.

Devon high tailed it out of the cafeteria and rushed upstairs in search of Dr Okafor. He found her in the hallway and rushed towards her.

D: I literally just ran away from Conrad because of you.

M: What did I do?

D: The things you said to me this morning.

M: How does that lead to you running away from Conrad?

D: I think there might be something going on between Conrad and I but I don’t even know how to broach that subject with him. (He whispered following her into the locker room)

M: I said no drama.

D: I know but I needed to talk to someone that knows and you’re the only one at the moment.

M: Why did you run away from Conrad? And why is he texting me asking if you’re okay? (She asks after pulling out her vibrating phone)

D: I panicked so I left, told him I needed to talk to you about something.

M: Boys. (She said before replying to Conrad that Devon was okay but she’d probably chase him away soon) Don’t complicate things. If you’re interested in him...

D: Wait, who said anything about being interested in him?

Mina shot him a look instantly silencing him before continuing.

M: If you’re interested in him then find out if that’s where his head is at or not. If you’re not interested in something more, then just continue enjoying your friend’s company. No need to complicate it with unnecessary nonsense.

D: ... Thank you.

M: You’re welcome. I’d say don’t come to me with your relationship dramas again but I know it would be in vain. So... choose your moments wisely before they run out.

D: Thanks, I owe you a beer.

M: After.

D: Yes.

...

After their conversation, activity picked up in the ER and everyone was busy running around. Devon was currently with a patient whose diagnosis he couldn’t quite figure out so he did the only logical thing he could do and paged Conrad who came down a couple of minutes later.

C: Are we good? (He asks softly as he takes the tablet Devon’s handing him)

D: Of course.

C: Okay, let’s figure out what’s happening here.

Devon watches Conrad as he works with their patient with a small smile constantly on his face before jumping in and helping him in trying to figure things out.

The two of them make quick work of figuring out what’s causing their patients’ distress which is par for the course when the two of them, together put their mind on something.

C: Now that we’re done with her and she’s going home in a few days, I need your help with another case.

D: Tell me about it.

C: Well it’s kind of complicated, it’s the case of my intern being squeamish around me this entire day even though we’ve had little to no contact throughout said day and when we left things last night they were very good... well as far as I know.

D: You haven’t done anything, Conrad. (He sighed)

C: Doesn’t feel like it from where I’m standing.

D: It’s the truth, it’s just something that I need to figure out.

C: And you’ve just seen and see almost every day how good we are at figuring things out when we’re attacking it together.

D: I feel like it’s something I have to figure out on my own though.

C: You not wanting to tell me makes me even more curious and also makes me think it has something to do with me.

D: Not everything has to do with you Dr Hawkins.

C: Yes but you’re not answering my question, so that just proves my point. Listen, we both have like half an hour left on shift, let’s go to that restaurant we went to last weekend with the amazing steak because I’m hungry and it’s secluded so the likelihood of us seeing someone from Chastain is small.

D: I can’t talk you out of this can I?

C: Nope, the sooner you get it out the faster we can go back to being the dream team.

D: As if we ever stopped. (He scoffed)

C: That’s the right attitude there. Now go back to work intern, my office awaits.

D: Bragging does not suit you.

C: It absolutely does.

...

Both doctors took a shower in Conrad’s office to wash the day away, separately of course and after finally found themselves at the restaurant where they sat down at a booth with one large sofa and ordered their dinner as well as some beers.

C: Spill. (He said taking a sip of his beer with a sigh)

D: No how was your day? How are you?

C: My day was average and I’m curious.

D: Fine, Mina was talking to me this morning about the amount of time we spend together, not only after work but also on our days off.

C: Well we’re friends. I don’t see a problem there.

D: That’s just it. I never even gave it a second thought because I didn’t think there was a reason to but I’ve been thinking about it today and it’s definitely more than that and I don’t believe that I’m making that up. Maybe I’m looking too deeply into this, I don’t wanna mess things up.

C: You’re not.

D: What?

C: Obviously it started out as us just hanging out because we’re friends and we get each other but, yeah. It’s undeniably more than that now.

D: Are you just...

C: Saying it for the sake of saying it, of course not. We have something good between us and I’ll admit that a while ago I saw what it could be if we took it a step further.

D: Why haven’t you said anything?

C: Because you’re so unapologetically you Devon. I didn’t say anything because I don’t want to mess with our friendship. I don’t have a lot of those and I just figured that I’d much rather have you around as a friend than not at all.

D: You have to realise how cliché that is right?

C: Cliché’s are cliché’s for a reason. I don’t want to mess this up Devon.

D: Well, you never even gave me a chance to finish.

C: By all means, go ahead.

D: I’ve literally spent the entire day going through everything from work to outside...

C: Of course you were.

D: Not everyone goes through life like you do Conrad, some of us need to analyse things.

C: But sometimes it’s best to just go with it.

D: Sometimes. But anyways, I saw what Mina was talking about. I realised how much I look forward to spending time with you more than I ever have with any of my other friends. For some reason we click, as different as we are.

C: Maybe because of how different we are.

D: Yeah.

C: So what was the conclusion you arrived at?

D: I was going to say, if you’re up for it but apparently you are...

Conrad smiles, raising his beer to him.

D: We could try. Try and see where this could lead us. I mean we’re already a great team at work who knows what we’d achieve if we put our energy together elsewhere.

Conrad kept smiling at Devon with a certain sparkle in his eyes.

D: You’re making me do all the talking here Conrad. I need to know where you’re at.

C: I’m more of an actions over words type of a guy.

D: Don’t I know it and what actions are you busy scheming over there?

C: Come closer and I’ll show you.

Devon stared at Conrad for a second longer, the man in question sitting with a suddenly persistent smile on his face, his eyebrows raised in question before moving in closer.

Conrad met his intern half way and pulled him into a kiss. Midway through the kiss Conrad’s hands found their way to Devon’s face pulling him closer and keeping their lips connected for a few seconds more before they both pulled away to take a large much needed breath of air.

D: Wow.

C: Thank you. (He smirked)

D: Wise ass.

C: You were pretty good yourself too.

D: What now?

C: Now we see where this can go. See how much trouble we can get up to together.

D: I think it’s my duty to keep you in check.

C: As if, I’ll corrupt you. (He laughed)

D: Uhm.

C: Second thoughts? (He queried, concern written all over his face)

D: No but what about Nic?

C: Nic and I are good as friends, besides, I’m pretty sure there’s something going on between her and that doctor from the clinic, Alec Shaw.

D: So I shouldn’t expect any nurse practitioner violence from her then?

C: If you hurt me you’ll probably have to answer to her.

D: Yeah, no. Every likes you but they love me. You’re gonna be the one that’ll need to watch out once everyone knows.

C: I’m Conrad Hawkins, I never mess up.

D: Bell should definitely hear this, he’ll have a good laugh.

C: Shut up and finish your food you insolent man.

D: One kiss and he’s already adopted more advanced language.

C: One kiss and he’s already ten times cockier. I’m already rubbing off on you.

D: Mm-hm. (He hummed with a smile finishing up his steak)

...

A few days later Dr Mina Okafor stood watching from the windows facing the entrance of the hospital as a certain Dr Hawkins walked towards the front door with none other than a laughing Dr Pravesh by his side. With a triumphant smirk she made her way to the locker rooms to change.

...

That afternoon she finally got her chance to make inquiries when she met Devon leaving the cafeteria.

M: So after all the stress you caused me last week you don’t even have the decency to tell me what transpired between you and Conrad.

D: Mina. I thought you wouldn’t want to know, with your no drama policy and all.

M: This isn’t drama, this is you telling me that I was right.

D: Yeah, well... wait, how did you know? Does everyone know?

M: I doubt it. I saw the two of you this morning coming into the hospital. Are you keeping it a secret?

D: Not really. Conrad wanted to tell Nic personally given their history and all so we were trying not to be obvious about the whole thing.

M: That’s honourable. So what happened?

D: I apparently can’t keep anything from Conrad...

M: Who would have thought? (She said sarcastically)

D: Moving on. So he forced me to dinner that same day that we spoke and I told him about what you said and then how I finally started analysing our interactions and what it could mean and he tells me that he realised it a while ago but didn’t say because it’s me. So now we’re together. (He ended with a smile)

M: So you guys could’ve had this all along if you’d been more observant. Observation is 90% of being a Doctor you know.

D: What about you and The Raptor? What’s happening there?

M: No. (She said walking away from him)

D: I’ll be here if you want to talk. (He laughed as she kept speed walking away from him)

Devon made his way into the E.R just as the doors opened and Paramedics and two angry looking police officers came rushing in with a patient.

The paramedic listed off the patient’s medical details while the police made sure to add that he obtained his injuries by being hit by a car while running away from them.

D: Put him in bay two, I want an x-ray of his chest and type and cross him for blood. You two will have to wait out here.

Police: We need to talk to him.

D: When I’m done.

He walked in and tried to stabilise the young man in front of him enough to finally send him upstairs to the surgeons to do their part.

Police: He’s fine, now it’s our turn to talk to him.

D: You can talk to him when he’s out of surgery.

Police: He’s our suspect, we have the right to interrogate him.

D: The second he came through those doors he became my patient and I make the decision on whether he’s stable enough to talk to you or not and he isn’t. So you’ll either wait until he’s out of surgery or I’ll have you escorted by security.

Police: You obviously don’t understand the gravity of our job.

D: Of your job? (He scoffed)

Police: Why are we even dealing with an intern, get us a real doctor to talk to.

C: I’m Doctor Hawkins, Doctor Pravesh’s supervisor. He’s made the right call, it’s his patient and he’s correctly assessed that the young man in there needs surgery if you have any hope of talking to him.

He smiled before turning to the porters and telling them to take the patient where Doctors Voss and Austin were waiting.

C: You guys can just wait over there, someone will come get you as soon as he’s able to talk to you. Doctor Pravesh, a word please.

D: I wasn’t in the wrong. (He immediately argued as they walked down the hallway)

Conrad just smiled at him before pulling him into a supply room and pushing him against the nearest wall. The two doctors started making out against the wall, both with big smiles on their faces.

D: You do know that you have an office right?

C: Too far. That was so hot.

D: Only you’d get turned on by me telling someone off

C: Everyone has their thing.

D: You’re a menace. Now get off of me. I have patients to see and so do you.

C: One more.

D: Insufferable.

C: You’re still here.

D: I really enjoy kissing you, Conrad.

...

...

That evening the whole crew was at the bar together and Nic had just announced that she and Alex were dating and everyone was cheering and congratulating them.

Irving: Now that Nic’s done, we need to find someone for poor little Devon.

D: What about Conrad?

Irving: We start with the hopeless first. (He says causing everyone around them to start laughing)

D: Ha ha, but that’s actually been taken care of already.

AJ: Who’s the lucky person or actually who were you lucky enough to get?

D: You’re all idiots.

Jessica: We tease because we care Devon.

D: Okay, you guys really want to know? (He asks making eye contact with everyone and stopping on Conrad’s eyes)

He found Conrad staring at him with a gleam in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

D: You asked for it. (Devon looked at everyone around him one last time before walking over to his boyfriend who was sat across from him and pulling him in for a deep and languid kiss)

The entire hospital crew went silent when Devon and Conrad’s lips connected but they all quickly regained consciousness and cheering, whistling and catcalling could be heard around the bar.

Irving: I did not see that coming. (He said when the two men finally pulled apart with smiles. A few people nodded in agreement)

M: Blind is what you are. They were being sickly.

Irving: I was more occupied with my patients than the doctors around me.

M: Sure, nothing to do with a certain OR nurse or anything.

Nic: I am going to go get us more drinks before this escalates any further.

D: I’ll help.

...

The two walked over to the bar and placed their order before taking a seat on the barstools waiting for their drinks.

D: Uh, Conrad told me that the two of you spoke but I also just wanted to make sure that we’re good. I don’t want you to think that I’m rubbing our relationship in your face or anything.

N: Never. I know the both of you and you guys are good together. You ground him which is something I could never really do. We’re too much alike.

D: But so are the two of us.

N: In a different way though. You support him but you’re also able to make him see when he’s busy making a mistake and he even bothers to listen to you.

D: From time to time. (He joked)

N: That’s massive for Conrad as we know. (She laughed along with him)

D: Thank you Nic. I’m really happy that things aren’t awkward between us.

N: Conrad and I were friends before we were together. I love him and all I’ve ever wanted is for him to be happy. If he achieves that with you then I’m in your corner every time.

D: I really appreciate you saying that.

N: We’re family.

...

...

Around midday the following day, Devon walks past Conrad’s office turning around and going inside after seeing the man sitting behind his desk with papers spread in front of him.

D: So, I actually got Nic’s seal of approval last night at the bar. (He said in lieu of a greeting, falling into the sofa across from his boyfriend)

C: And why didn’t you mention this last night when we got back to my place?

D: We were sort of occupied with other things. Other more important and unquestionably more enjoyable things and it completely slipped my mind.

C: It was good, wasn’t it? (He smiled in Devon’s direction) I’m glad everyone reacted so well.

D: Same but now Irving won’t stop bugging me about it.

C: You can come hide out here anytime. I definitely don’t mind staring at your face the whole time.

D: You’d do anything to get out of doing work.

C: You know me too well.

D: Yeah well, we’re doing Search and Rescue tomorrow so you better finish up because tonight I want you all to myself.

C: I’ll get right on it then. Can’t wait.

D: Good.

He left after leaning over the table and giving the Chief Resident a big ol’ kiss on the lips.

...


End file.
